What Were You Thinking
by Lady-Anon-x
Summary: After Barba's court case in Twenty-Five Acts his boyfriend Nick Amaro is not happy with the tactic he used. (It's Google Translate Spanish because I am a mess of a person. I am so sorry if it is wrong.)


"Would you like me to show you?"

Barba leaned closer "Well, actually-"

"Objection! Your Honour-"

Barba spun around to face the judge "As a regular Joe, I am curious about how this belt-around-the-neck thing is exciting. I am sure, Your Honour, that the jury is curious as well."

"I'll allow it. For now." _Got you._ Barba thinks to himself.

"So let's go back." Barba unbuckles his belt "You took off your belt. You did. Not her." He shows the jury the belt. "You looped the belt like this," he puts the belt around his neck, _If this doesn't work I swear._ He tights it as best he can. "Something like that."

He works Cain until he thinks he's angrier, "You said she wanted it rough so show me." Another objection from Miss Uptight over there. "Let's proceed cautiously Mr Barba." "Alright. take the belt in your hands." Barba looks to the back of the room, he makes eye contact with Benson. "Show me how you pulled on the belt." He feels the leather slightly pulling against his neck, _Oh come on._ He resists an eye-roll. "You can do better than that." He looks to Benson again who looks slightly worried, he can see the crease in her brow.

 _Just a little more, push him a little harder._ "You call that being dominant? Show me. Show me! Show me, pull it! Pull it. Pull it! Tell me how you like it! Show me how you like it, Mr. Cain! - Come on, pull it, pull it!" "Like this!" He heard the squeak of the chair and then the belt was tight against his windpipe. He tried to breathe but no air came in.

"That is _enough_ Mr Barba." he felt Cain let go of the belt and he staggered forward coughing, He brought his hand up and took the belt off hoping to ease his throat. The coughing subsided and he let out a breathy laugh, pulling his collar away from his neck "Not a mark, not a mark, not a mark." He opened the file and pulled out a picture, "The peoples exhibit 20, Jocelyn Paley's neck after their consensual sex game." Barba made sure every single jury member looked at it.

"No further questions." The judge disbanded the court and Barba quickly closed his case, grabbed his files and walked out of the courtroom. He slightly dreaded the conversation he knew would come. He walked quickly up the stairs to his office noting that Carmen has already closed all the blinds in the office. _What a saint._ He thinks has he sets the case files and briefcase down. No sooner had he sat down behind his desk did he hear a voice that wasn't Carmen's. _Here we go._

The door opened and slammed shut again. "What were you **thinking,** Rafi?!" "I was thinking about winning my case, Detective." "Oh no Rafi you don't get to pull that deflecting stunt with me. " The taller detective walked around Barba's desk and was now beside him. "What deflecting stunt?" The detective scoffed, "Oh please, you only call me detective when you're trying to throw me off. It won't work now Rafael." He crossed his arms "Do you know how worried I was? I saw him yank on that belt and knock all the air out of you, Liv had to hold me against the seat so I didn't leap the bar and kill Cain myself." Nick rubbed his hands down his face and sighed "Se podría haber muerto." Barba sighed and grabbed his boyfriends rough hands "Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mi amor. You need to trust me, Nick. I know how to do my job."

Nick sighed and his shoulders slumped, he pulled on Rafael's hands to make him stand up and face him. "I do trust you, cariño." Nick let go of Rafael's hands and placed them on either side of his neck., he pulled down the collar, "There's nothing there, Nick." Ignoring his boyfriend Nick loosened Barba's tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He inspected the area and saw a patch of red at the bottom base of his neck where the belt would have dug in the most, he leaned down and lightly kissed along Barba's neck. "What am I going to do with you el gallito?" Nick muttered as his tongue darted out against Barba's slightly tender skin. He smiled when he heard Barba's sharp inhale. "Nick." Rafael breathed out.

Nick raised his head and looked into Rafael's eyes, "Shhh, querido, I've got you." he bent his head down again and Barba's lips met his own. The kiss was soft, sweet then Nick ran his tongue across Barba's lips asking a silent question, Barba opened his mouth to Nick and let their tongues collide and dance together. Barba's arms wrapped around Nick's neck pulling them close, Nick moved his hands down Barba's body settling on his hips and pulled Barba tighter against him. He didn't think they could get any closer.

They spent the next hour holding each other and making out like horny teenagers.  
Nick smiled because knew this wouldn't be the last time Barba did something crazy like this but he also knew that Barba would be paying for it later that night.


End file.
